Fine-grained voltage domains have become the norm in processors. The term “voltage domain” herein refers to sections of the processor or integrated circuit (IC) that operate on a particular voltage supply. For example, parts of a processor operate on a higher supply, e.g., input-output (I/O) transceivers, while other parts of the processor, e.g., the execution unit, may operate at a lower power supply. In this example, the I/O transceivers are part of a first voltage domain while the execution unit may be part of another voltage domain. The voltage domains may have slight differences between the voltage power supply levels. For example, the first voltage domain may require 1.2V while the second voltage domain may require 0.8V power supply. Such fine-grained voltage domains make power delivery and voltage regulation a challenging task.